Ginny's Homecoming
by Em Michele
Summary: Ginny left 11 years ago because she was pregnant... now she's back with a daughter in tow. Will old flames reignite? Or are the scars too deep for repair? Please RR! Officially on Hiatus.
1. un

_**AN:here's one I've been working on for quite some time (Sept. 25, I can even tell u the date cuz I was in Illinois!) but I've just gotten around to posting it. Let me know that you think! Peace out, yall! sunkist**_

_**Disclaimer: sitting in on a phonecall with JKR my friend Jase  
JKR: Oh hi Jase, how are you!  
Jase: Oh good, you?  
JKR: Good good, so how's school?  
Jase: Hectic as ever. We just choreographed some one of our show choir songs earlier tonight. Hows HBP coming?  
JKR: Very well… I sent the final copy to the publisher today.  
Jase: Great!  
JKR: Jase, can you do me a favor?  
Jase: Sure!  
JKR: Can you tell that friend of yours, I think her names Papples or some such nonsense, to stop doing DNA tests to see if she's me. Assure her she's not.  
Jase: Will do! stares pointedly at me across the room  
Jase: whispers to me I told you that you were going to annoy her!  
Me: blushes crimson

* * *

**_

Kara Weasley sat bolt up-right in her bed. Something had woken her form her deep slumber at the ungodly hour of 6:30am on a Saturday morning, but she couldn't remember exactly what it had been. Then she heard a squawk from somewhere down the hall and remembered.

She stumbled out of bed and down the hall, still wearing an old t-shirt and some pajama pants. She wandered into the kitchen to a very strange site indeed. Kara's mother, Ginny Weasley, was staring in disbelief at a tawny owl that was sitting on the sill of the open window. The owl was holding an envelope and looking at her strangely.

"Mum, what's going on?" Kara asked tentatively.

Ginny snapped her head to look at her daughter, then reached over and snatched the envelope from the owl. "Oh sweetie, you're up," said Ginny as she shooed the owl out the window.

"Yeah, Mum, now what was with that owl?"

"Oh nothing, dear."

"I can tell you're lying. What is that it was carrying?"

Ginny didn't answer. Telling Kara what the envelope contained would mean throwing the whole life she'd built to the dogs, but she knew that it must be done soon. Ginny didn't know how to tell Kara. Ginny sighed. "Kara, go get ready, then I'll explain," she said quietly, buying herself some time to think out what she wanted to say.

"But why?" Kara whined.

"Just go, Kara."

"Fine, fine, leave me guessing…"

Kara disappeared down the hall, grumbling under her breath about the world being unfair. As soon as Ginny heard Kara close the door to her room, she began pacing back and forth in the tiny kitchen of the flat she was living in located in London.

Ginny and her daughter had been there for six years, all the while living as a muggle. In fact, Ginny'd been living as a muggle ever since Kara'd been born, out of touch with all those people she loved. It had been one of the hardest decisions of her life, but because of certain events, such as Kara's birth, it had been completely necessary.

Kara didn't know who her father was, but there was no doubt in Ginny's mind. Whether it was the way Kara would never back down from something new, or how she could see straight through Ginny's lies, Ginny could see Kara's father shining through the girl each and every day. Ginny had intended to only stay away from the wizarding world for a few years, then return with Kara and pass the girl off as the result of a relationship gone bad. So Ginny'd gone to US, spent years there and built a solid life for her and Kara, but when it came time for Ginny to return to England, Kara'd grown up to be so much like her father that she knew it would take an average person about three seconds to figure out the identity of Kara's father. So Ginny'd stayed out of contact with the world that was a part of her, and in truth, a part of Kara as well.

Ginny missed her old life, the life she'd grown up in. She missed the feel of a wand in her hand or the rush of magic in her veins as she muttered a spell. But she knew that her leaving that life had been necessary, for Kara's sake and her own, and she was willing to make the sacrifice so that Kara could have a some-what normal childhood. But it would be a lie to say that Ginny never thought about those people she loved. She wondered what had happened to her friends and family. She figured that everyone married and had families of their own, and that 'everyone' probably even included Kara's father. She tried to imagine them all with kids running around and a spouse standing next to them, but she knew she wouldn't have to imagine much longer, as the envelope she was holding in her hand was, in essence, Ginny's ticket back to the wizarding world.

The letter that the owl had delivered wasn't for Ginny, it was for Kara. It wasn't like Ginny hadn't been expecting it. Since the time Kara'd magically locked all the doors without meaning to because she didn't want to go to the doctor, Ginny'd been expecting this day to come, but it seem all the more real as she turned the envelope over in her hands. She ran her finger over the crest in the upper-left corner of the envelope, and immediately a million memories from her own school days flooded back to her, but she pushed them back to the back of her mind because they made Ginny regret her decision to ever leave the magical world. The letter was for Hogwarts, telling Kara she'd been accepted. Ginny couldn't help but be proud of her daughter, and she knew that Kara's father would be as well, but she had no idea how to tell her daughter that she was a witch.

"Mum, what's going on?" Kara asked, making her mother jump, "Is it a letter? What kind of crackpot sends a letter with an owl?"

"Half the world, Kara, you've just never seen it before," Ginny answered quietly.

"What do you mean half the world, Mum? Normal people use the post."

"Normal _muggles_ use the post, Kara."

"What the heck is a muggle, Mum?"

"A non-magic person."

"As opposed to the thousands of witches and wizards we see walking around on the streets daily. Mum, you're talking crazy."

"I know it's hard to believe, but it's true. There really are such things as witches and wizards." Ginny kept her voice even, knowing that her daughter didn't believe her.

"I'm calling a doctor, you've gone insane."

"Kara, just read it – it's for you anyway."

Ginny handed the letter to her daughter, Kara took it and looked at the back, then tentatively pulled the folded parchment from the envelope. She read the letter over a few times, reading the words aloud as she did. "Dear Miss Weasley, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In your time spent here, you will learn to master and use you magical abilities. You will be expected at start of term on September the first. A list of needed items is attached. We look forward to seeing you this year. Sincerely, Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore," Kara mumbled. When she had finished, she looked wearily at her mother, "So it's true then, I'm a witch?"

Ginny nodded with a smile. As worried as she was about someone recognizing Kara, Ginny was happy to be returning to the magical world. "Yes, Kara, you're a witch," she answered.

"But Mum, I can't be. I mean you're not a witch."

"Who said I'm not a witch? I happen to be a very good witch, I'll have you know."

"But I've never seen you do any magic. How could you be?"

"The Weasleys are one of the oldest magical families. I've just made a point to not let you know. But now it's time that you do, because magic is a part of you, just like it's a part of me."

Ginny tucked one of Kara's raven curls behind Kara's ear. Kara flipped through the several other sheets that were included in the letter. She found the supply list and read through it. She looked over the list at her mother. "Mum, where can we find all of this? Surely not here in London," Kara asked.

"Yes darling, right here in London. Just up the road a bit," Ginny said.

"Really? Then can we go and get my things today? Please! I want to meet other witches and wizards!"

Ginny sighed, she'd have to make the trip to Diagon Alley sometime. There was no reason to put it off.

"Okay, honey, just let me go get my wand," Ginny said, standing up and walking toward her bedroom, Kara following along close behind her.

Ginny dug to the bottom of one of her dresser drawers and pulled out a smooth mahogany wand. She ran her fingers over it, and put it in her back pocket, despite years of Moody's warnings. She turned around to look at Kara, who was standing in the doorway.

"WOW MUM! A wand! That's so cool! Can I see it?" Kara asked.

Ginny smiled and handed her wand to her young daughter. Kara grinned as she grabbed the wand and flicked it at a shoebox on Ginny's bed. The shoes immediately flew against the window behind the bed, and the box split into a million pieces. Kara gasped and clapped her hand over her mouth. Ginny however, just laughed. "It's all right, Kara," Ginny said, "I did a lot worse when I was young. Now c'mon. We'll get you your own wand, you'll be much more successful."

Kara grinned and handed the wand back to her mother. "How are getting… to… uhh… wherever we're going?" Kara asked.

"Floo powder, you throw it into the fireplace and say where you want to go, then step into the fire. You're shot out the other end."

"COOL!"

Ginny started searching through cabinets, looking for the old canister of floo powder she'd kept around. "Oh I give up," she said as she pointed her wand toward the kitchen cabinets, "_Accio floo powder!_"

Instantly, an old canister flew toward her hand and Ginny caught it with ease. "WHOA!" Kara exclaimed.

"Ah, yes, one more thing before we go," Ginny said. She tapped her head and said muttered a spell. Instantly her hair shortened to be shoulder-length, the color changing from bright red to a deep auburn as the soft waves tightened to be long spirals. She closed her eyes, and when she reopened them a second later, the dark brown of her eyes had lightened to a grayish color. Her freckles had disappeared as well. Ginny had mastered this spell during the war, as this was her disguise she'd always used. She only hoped that someone in the streets wouldn't be looking close enough to recognize her. The Order knew her disguise, of course, and would recognize the fake name she always used, Kate Evans. Though anyone who hadn't known her disguise in the past certainly wouldn't recognize her now, and that's what Ginny wanted.

"Mum, why'd you do that?" Kara asked curiously.

"So people from the past that I don't feel like running into won't recognize me," Ginny answered, "so if anyone asks, I'm Kate Evans and you're Kara Evans, okay?"

"All right, Mum, whatever. Now can we go?" Kara said anxiously, too excited to implore her mother further.

Ginny grinned at her daughter and ushered her toward the fireplace. Ginny started a fire with the flick of her wrist then opened the canister of floo powder and held it in front of her daughter. "Okay Kara, just take a handful, toss it into the fire and say DIAGON ALLEY! And speak very cleary, then just step into the flames, okay? Don't be scared," Ginny said.

"I'm not scared Mum," said Kara though her hands were shaking as she took the powder and through it into the fire. "DIAGON ALLEY!" Kara said clearly as she stepped into the fire. Other fire places whizzed by her, and she landed with a thump on a dirt floor on her rear in what appeared to be a restaurant, in truth, The Leaky Cauldron. She moved just in time, as her mother landed on her feet right where Kara'd been sitting. Kara looked at her mother with a strange look. "How could you possibly land on your feet?" asked Kara.

"Practice – sixteen years of traveling by floo powder before I had legal liscence to apparate," Ginny said as she ruffled her daughter's hair.

"What's apparating?"

Ginny laughed, "so much to teach – so little time. C'mon, we'll talk on the way."

"Okay."

Ginny ushered her daughter outside into the back alleyway, where Ginny tapped a series of blocks with her wand and opened the portal to Diagon Alley. Kara gasped as she grabbed her mother's hand and walked along the streets. "Mum, are all these people witches and wizards?" Kara asked, obviously amazed at all she was seeing.

"Yes, dear, they are. I probably know a lot of them," Ginny said.

"You know some these people?"

"Oh yes, I did go to school with quite a lot of them. Like that girl over there," she pointed at a girl with dark hair, "is Cho. Probably married by now. Never a great friend of mine, actually never really liked her. But I know her."

Kara looked around a bit more, taking in the sites. Amazed at all of the different stores there. One particularly caught her eye. It was called Quality Quidditch Supplies. In the window was a broom. "Mum, what's quidditch?" Kara asked curiously.

Ginny laughed and put her face in her hand. "Good Lord, what have I done?" she asked herself jokingly. Then she turned to her daughter. "Your father would be absolutely appalled that you didn't know what quidditch was. He played when we were school."

"Dad was a wizard, too?"

"Of course, dear. We met when we were in school."

"So Mum, what's quidditch then?"

Ginny launched into a long and detailed description of the sport that had been the topic of conversation in wizarding pubs for centuries. Kara was in awe of the sport, and the thought of flying. Kara had always had dreams of flying, and she couldn't believe that she'd actually have a chance. When Ginny's description finally ended, they were climbing the granite steps to the Gringotts building.

"So let me get this straight. The seeker is the one who usually wins the game for the team, and they're usually smaller, because it makes it easier for them to maneuver?" Kara asked.

Ginny nodded. "But it's a hard position, trust me. I played it for a year, my fourth year to be exact. You've got a lot resting on your shoulders," she said.

"Yeah, but that's what I want to play. I want to be the seeker for whatever house I'm in. I could do it, I know I could."

"Wouldn't surprise me a bit, sweetie, but you'll have some tough competition if the seeker didn't leave in the last few years, I'll guarantee you that. Especially because you can't have your own broom as a first year until you actually make the team."

"I don't care. I can do it, no I _will _do it. I'm gonna make seeker."

"You do that, I'll be so proud, and your father would be, too." Ginny opened the front door to Gringotts, and Kara seemed to realize for the first time that they were entering a building. She looked around at the large lobby in awe. She turned to her mother. "Mum, where are we?" Kara asked.

"Gringotts, the wizarding bank. They use a different currency than muggles. We'll have to get some out of my vault. No use in converting my pounds when I have quite a bit stored up already," Ginny said in explanation, now rummaging through her tan purse. "Where is that key, I know I have it here somewhere," she muttered to herself. She pulled out an old looking key, then smiled, "here it is."

"What's that mum?"

"The key to my vault. Now follow me and stay quiet, okay? The goblins are easily insulted."

Kara nodded as her mother walked toward an empty desk.

"How may I help you?" asked the goblin.

"I need to withdrawal some money from my account."

"Of course, and your name?"

"It should be under Ginerva Weasley." Ginny whispered her name softly, so no one other than the goblin could here her.

"Do you have the key?"

Ginny placed the key on the counter. The goblin looked it over, then nodded. "Of course, Miss, Radkern will take you to your vault," the goblin said, "RADKERN!"

Another goblin shuffled over, took the key from the goblin at the counter, then ushered Ginny and Kara over toward a door. "This way please," said Radkern.

Ginny followed the goblin confidently, knowing exactly what was to come, but Kara followed a little more slowly, unsure of what would happen. The three piled into a cart, Radkern checked the key one last time, then set the cart on its course.

"Hold on!" Ginny yelled to Kara just in time, just as they hit a large bump in the tracks that would have sent the small girl flying off into the darkness. After a series of twists and turns and steep drops, the cart came to a stop. The goblin jumped out, followed by Ginny and Kara. The goblin unlocked the door to the vault. Inside were some fairly sizeable stacks of gold, silver, and bronze, the result of working summer jobs at W.W.W. and a very handsome reward for her help in the defeat of the dark lord, though she had tried to refuse it at the time, she was happy she had it now that she was looking at paying for school supplies and uniforms for Kara. Ginny pushed some into a leather sack she'd pulled from her pocket and unfolded it. It would be plenty for all of Kara's supplies. They all piled back into the cart.

The ride back up from the vault was a lot less exciting for Kara than the ride down had been. Maybe it was that she knew to expect the twists and turns, or maybe it's just that she didn't feel the need to hang on for dear life, though when she got off at the top, she did feel slightly ill to her stomach.

Both Ginny and Kara blinked at the brightness of the lobby as the goblin handed Ginny back her key and thanked them for their service then rushed off to help another customer. Ginny and Kara walked out into the bustling streets again.

It was a long afternoon, but after a few hours, Kara had all her potion ingredients, uniform, cauldron, and the like. She had all her school books, plus a few extra that she'd insisted on buying for a little background reading, one of which being Hogwarts, A History, the 13th ed., something that made Ginny laugh. The only things left on Kara's list were her wand and her pet.

"Which one do you want to get first then?" Ginny asked her daughter.

"Umm…my wand, I guess," Kara said.

"All right then, to Olivander's it is then."

"Olivander's?"

"The _only_ place to get a wand, trust me. I got mine there when I was your age and it hasn't failed me yet."

"Well all right then."

They walked down the street until they reached the run-down shop. The fabric under the wand in the window was faded, and the painted on letters above the door we starting to peel after centuries of wear. Kara pushed the door open apprehensively, and a small _ding_ sounded throughout the shop.

The dark and dingy room was filled with stacks of boxes all the way to the fourteen-foot ceiling. Kara was looking curiously around the room when an eccentric looking old man entered from the back room.

"Hello, how may I help you fine people today?" asked the man in a very un-Olivanderlike style, "I don't believe I know you."

"Of course you do Mr. Olivander, you sold me my wand when I was my daughter's age," Ginny answered, she held out her wand to the old man.

The man took the wand in his hand and examined it. "Of course, 10.5 inches, cherry, unicorn's hair, nice to be seeing you again Miss Weas-"

"Please Mr. Olivander, for all intensive purposes, it is Miss Kate Evans, I am in need of keeping my presence here in Diagon Alley secretive."

"Ah yes, I understand. So I'm assuming you need a wand for the girl? Starting Hogwarts are you?"

"mhmm," Kara answered nervously.

"No need to be nervous. Well I remember your mother's trip to my store, she was so nervous I was sure she was about to collapse right in the middle of my store. Now which hand is your wand hand?"

Kara lifted up her right hand. Mr. Olivander measured her arm length and then her over-all height. "Hm," he said as he disappeared into the shelves.

Kara shot a nervous glance toward her mother, but Ginny returned a reassuring glance. Kara sighed to calm her nerves. Mr. Olivander reappeared from the stacks of boxes, holding four boxes. He opened the first one and handed the wand to Kara. "8.5 inches, Maple, dragon heartstring. Go on, give it a swish," said the man.

Kara flicked her wrist apprehensively, and the lenses in Mr. Olivander's glasses promptly shattered. Kara apologized and handed the wand back to him as Ginny mutter an _Occulus Reparo_. Mr. Olivander simply handed Kara then next wand. "9 inches, oak, unicorn's hair."

Kara repeated the swish of her wrist, and only sent a few boxes flying. She thought that was pretty good, but Mr. Olivander shook his head and Kara handed the wand back to him. He opened the next box and handed it to her. "7.5 inches, mahogany, phoenix tail," said Mr. Olivander.

Kara flipped her wrist a little more apprehensively this time, but instead of boxes flying or glasses shattering, this time, gold and red sparks flew from the end of her wand and a warm tingly sensation crept up her arm. Kara didn't need her mother's grins or Mr. Olivander's nods to tell her that this was the wand for her.

Mr. Olivander grinned at Kara. "Of course, I should've guessed. Phoenix tail, just like your father. Powerful wand that-"

"THAT will be quite enough, Mr. Olivander, now how much for the wand?" Ginny asked forcefully.

"Quite sorry, Miss _Evans_ it was quite presumptuous of me. It will be 6 galleons."

Ginny paid for the wand and left quickly with her daughter. Kara was running her hands over her new wand. "Mum, what did Mr. Olivander mean by just like my father?" Kara asked curiously.

"He meant nothing by it, dear," Ginny asked, avoiding the questions that Kara so frequently asked about her father. Ginny wondered how long it would take for the girl to figure out her father's identity.

"But Mum, you never tell me _anything_ about my father, why?"

Ginny stopped in the middle of the road and turned to her daughter. "It's hard, Kara, there's just some things that you don't understand. I promise-"

"Well if it isn't Miss _Evans_," came a joking voice from behind Ginny. Ginny stopped dead in her tracks, turning around to see a face that she hadn't seen in many years….

* * *

**_AN:hehe… so there's a slight cliffie there for ya. I'm not sure bout this story, so review please! My beta said it was great when I emailed her asking whether I should post it or not, but I want your opinions!_**

_**So again… REVIEW!**_

_**Luv always, emerino**_


	2. deux

_**AN/ Hey all! I've been really busy, but I got this up as soon as I possibly could, I SWEAR! I had it almost finished and then I LOST MY FLASH DRIVE! I was sooo… annoyed w/ myself! You should have heard those purple elves telling me off! So newho, thank you to my wonderful reviewers! A yes, and thank you to my beta, Fink (a 'woonderkint' if I've ever seen one! lol!).**_

_**AN II/ So, yeah, okay one of my BRILLIANT reviewers (gIggLInggIrL3001) pointed out, I so intelligently said something about using euros in London. My apologies, I knew the Brits used pounds. I just forgot while I was writing, apparently. facepalm o well, It's fixed now! **_

_**Disclaimer: Phone calls… the sequel…  
**__**Me: -is pretending to be JKR-- calls Jase-  
**__**Jase: -picks up phone- Hello?  
**__**Me: Hi, is this Jase?  
**__**Jase: Uh-huh. Who's this?  
**__**Me: It's Jo, of course.  
**__**Jase: Oh, hi, Jo. -looks at clock-, which reads 8:30 p.m. Isn't it like 1:00 a.m. over there?  
**__**Me: didn't think of that o, well, yeah. It's all those cappuccinos you know.  
**__**Jase: Right. So what's up? Something I can help you with?  
**__**Me: Uh, yeah, you remember our last phone conversation?  
**__**Jase: Where you asked me to tell my friend Em to stop the DNA tests?  
**__**Me: That's the one!  
**__**Jase: What about it?  
**__**Me: Well, I wanted you to tell Em that she really IS me, and therefore owns all rights to Harry Potter, can you do that for me?  
**__**Jase: Em, that was SO pathetic, and just for impersonating a famous author, I'm gonna get Mark to follow you around all day tomorrow.  
**__**Me: Gosh darn it, I was so sure it would work!**_

_**(Just incase you couldn't tell, I'm NOT JKR)**_

_Recap:_

"_Well if it isn't Miss Evans," came a joking voice from behind Ginny. Ginny stopped dead in her tracks, turning around to see a face that she hadn't seen in many years…._

He looked older than the last time she'd seen him, but his red hair was still longer than her mother would have approved of and the fang he'd worn in his ear for all those years, though no longer an earing, was strung on a leather cord around his neck. "May I help you with something?" she asked the man in an annoyed tone.

"Yeah. Why are you waltzing around Diagon Alley in disguise? In fact, why are you here in the first place? After leaving all of us all those years ago you just decide to up and come back?" Ginny's eldest brother demanded.

"This has nothing to do with you." Ginny kept her tone firm and even, afraid that her excitement in seeing her brother would show through. She had to keep appearances up and look as if she didn't regret her decision to leave.

"Bloody hell it doesn't! We haven't seen you in _eleven years_ and suddenly your walking around Diagon Alley. I'd say I-all of us have a right to know what's going on and why your back.

"Well that's just too bad for you."

"C'mon, Gin, don't be like that."

"Like what? Like I would rather keep things the way they are instead of complicating everything."

Both Ginny and Bill glared at each other, neither saying anything. Kara, however, had been watching the adults' exchange of words and took this as her opportunity to ask the question that had been floating around in her head ever since the strange man had started talking to her mother. She tapped her mother's arm lightly. "Mum, who is this?" she asked quietly.

Ginny turned to the girl to answer, but Bill interrupted first. "Mum?" he asked, staring pointedly at Ginny.

"Yes, Bill, this is my _daughter_ Kara. Kara, this is your Uncle Bill," Ginny answered both questions at once.

"Oh now I see why you left. You went off and married some bloke and you were embarrassed that you're a Weasley, and possibly even because you're a witch, so you ran off and used your disguise to marry whatever his name is and had a kid. Now, eleven years later, you got the letter from Hogwarts and had to explain everything. Well don't worry, Gin. You're former last name holds some prestige now, especially since Dad got elected Minister of Magic."

"Oh please!" Ginny threw her hands up in frustration. "Do you see a ring on my finger?" She thrust her left hand in his face.

"Yeah, Mum's never been married," Kara said defensively.

Ginny dropped her voice a notch. "And if that isn't enough for you, Kara will be eleven this coming November. Do the math. I'm sure you'll understand what I mean."

Bill screwed up his face while doing the mental math and then a look of realization crossed his face. "Oh. Oh! You mean-"

"See, I knew you could do it. Now, Kara and I still have a bit more shopping to do so we really must be going."

Ginny grabbed her daughter's hand and tried to move around Bill, but he blocked her attempts. "C'mon, Gin. Aren't you even gonna come home? Everyone would be ecstatic to see you. So much has happened and we haven't heard from you since you left. Kara's got a while before she has to leave. Why don't you just come home, even for just a few days?"

"I can't Bill, I just can't. It would complicate everything so much. I just can't," Ginny said with a sigh.

"Fine, that's your decision, I guess. But at least let me spend the afternoon with you and Kara. I'll tell everyone back home how you're doing."

"Yeah!" Kara said excitedly, ecstatic at the thought of spending an afternoon getting to know an uncle she didn't even know she had.

"No!" Ginny said anxiously, quashing the idea, "You can't tell anyone that you saw me. If they knew that I was back, I know they'd try to find me and I can't let that happen."

"All right, then I'll spend the afternoon with you two and I _won't_ tell everyone how you're doing," Bill offered.

Ginny sighed. There was no way that she'd give up the opportunity to spend an afternoon with a brother she hadn't seen in over a decade. "Okay," she finally said.

"Yes!" Kara pumped her arm in the air.

"Now c'mon you two. Kara, we still have to get your pet," Ginny said as she started down the road.

"Double yes!" Kara exclaimed as she half-walked half-skipped after her mother.

Bill let out a bark of a laugh and followed after the two ladies.

* * *

Inside Magical Menagerie, Ginny and Bill waited near the entrance while Kara looked a pet to her liking.

"So, how much does Kara actually know about her father?" Bill asked quietly.

"Not much, and I want it that way. You _will not_ tell her, Bill. I know she'll have to know someday, but not now. Not just after she's been introduced to our world."

"Okay, I get it. No telling Kara more than you want her to know, but Ginny, you know she's a smart kid. Once she gets to Hogwarts, how long do you think it'll take her to figure it out for herself?"

"Hopefully she'll be so wrapped up in her schoolwork and exploring the whole of Hogwarts to worry about it."

Bill gave Ginny a skeptical glance, but let the subject drop between them. But on the inside, he was trying to formulate a plan to help the girl learn about her father. Bill'd taken an immediate liking to the eleven-year-old, and he felt she deserved to at least know who her dad was.

"Mum! I found the one I want!" came Kara's excited call from across the shop. Ginny and Bill made their way to the girl to see what type of animal she'd finally chosen.

* * *

Not ten minutes later, the three were walking down the crowded streets of Diagon Alley. Ginny and Bill were laughing about this and that while Kara walked between them, cooing to the animal she held in her arms.

The tiny kitten was one of the most beautiful that Kara had ever seen. She was all black with intriguing eyes that were the color of ice. Kara'd immediately named the kitten Ebony, in honor of her gorgeous coloring. Kara had liked her the moment she saw her curled up in the back of her cage with two of her brothers and sisters. The other two kittens had been frightened of Kara when she'd picked them up, but Ebony immediately started purring and soon fell asleep in Kara's arms; she hadn't moved an inch since.

"Well, I'm certainly up for ice cream, how bout you two?" Ginny asked. Both Kara and Bill answered in the affirmative, so they set off toward Florean Fortescue's

* * *

Kara stood up at the counter, admiring the variety of flavors available in the shop. Ginny had gone to get a table, but Bill stood next to the counter with his niece.

"You're joking! There's no way my mum never would have done that!" Kara exclaimed after Bill finished his story of the time he'd gotten in a fight with Ginny and woken up and had all of his clothes having 'I'M A PRAT!' flashing in various neon colors all over them. Kara'd known her mom was prone to joking, but Kara'd never considered her a real trickster.

"Ah, but you'd be surprised. She spent most of her childhood with our twin brothers, Fred and George, second greatest pranksters in Hogwarts history. They taught her everything she knows."

Kara sighed. "I wish I knew more about my family. It's so weird to know there are all these people out there that I'm related to and I don't know them."

Suddenly, an idea struck Bill out of the blue. "Kara, how would you like to come and meet some of your family?"

"I'd love it, but you know that mum would never let me."

"I know, but I think I know how to get around that. Here's what we'll do…"

* * *

At the end of the afternoon, Ginny, Kara and Bill were standing in front of the fireplace at the Leaky Cauldron.

"It was good seeing you, sis," Bill said, giving Ginny a hug. Over her shoulder, he winked at Kara.

"It was nice meeting you, Uncle Bill, promise you'll come and visit sometime soon?" Kara asked, sticking to the plan.

"You betcha. Well, I'd better get going. Everyone else will be home anytime now," Bill said, tossing some floo powder in the fireplace. "THE BURROW! See ya round, Gin."

Before Ginny knew what was happening, Bill grabbed Kara's arm and launched them both into the fireplace. Ginny grabbed for Kara's other arm, but she was too late, and could only watch as her daughter slipped away. "BILL WEASLEY YOU BRING BACK MY DAUGHTER!" Ginny called after them, only she was sure they didn't hear, as the flames had returned to normal.

Ginny quickly weighed her options. She could stay here and wait until Bill brought her back, but there was no doubt in her mind that once the rest of her family met Kara that they wouldn't want to let her go, and when Kara did come back she'd come with most of the rest of the family. On the other hand, she could risk going back, getting Kara, and returning, hoping that no one was home. It was risky, but at the moment, it seemed the only plausible option.

Ginny took a deep breath, calming herself as much as possible, and grabbed some floo powder off the mantel. She tossed it in, yelled, "THE BURROW!" and stepped in, on her way home for the first time in eleven years.

**_

* * *

AN: Well, there it is! I'm sorry it took so long! Honestly! I've already got the next chapter written in my head (if that makes any sense to anyone other than Marn) so it should be up in the next few days. So, press the purple button. It looks lonely. :-)_**


	3. trois

_**AN: Hello beautiful people! I'm officially unrestricted (don't ask) from the internet. I'm SOOO completely sorry that it's been so long since I've updated! But I've been working on it as much as possible. I've got two chapters for you and a third close to being on it's way. I'm begging you to PLEASE not flame me for taking so long. It was out of my control.**_

_**Disclaimer: I'm not JKR. I wish. I'm also too lazy to make something up that's funny.**_

* * *

Ginny tumbled out from the fireplace into the living room. She stood up quickly and looked around, only to come face to face with a woman with bushy brown hair. The woman let out a scream and dropped the picture frame she'd been holding. It shattered at her feet, but she didn't even look at it. The woman just kept staring at Ginny. 

"Ginny?" Hermione Weasley asked her faintly.

"Hi 'Mione," Ginny said softly, looking at her feet.

"God, Gin, I've got so many questions."

"I know."

"The first of which is where is she?"

Ginny knew that Hermione was referring to Kara. Hermione Granger had been the only person Ginny told when she'd found out she was pregnant and Hermione had preformed the charm on Ginny to see whether the baby would be a girl or boy. And Hermione had been the last person she'd talked to before she'd left, the only person she'd said goodbye to.

"Kara is currently with Bill, who's here somewhere," Ginny answered.

"Wait. Bill? As in Bill Weasley? Why?"

"It's a long story. Kara got her letter from Hogwarts this morning and I had to explain that. So she made me take her to Diagon Alley and Bill recognized me. Things got messy. So now he's somewhere around here with my daughter. He's trying to force me into coming back, I think."

Hermione nodded. "I don't blame him. I mean, I knew you were leaving and that you were okay and everything and that it was all for the best, but it's been hard not having my best friend here. Everyone misses you. It's been too long, Gin."

"I just- I was planning on coming back, you know that. After a few years or whatever, but things got complicate. She was too much like him, and I couldn't figure out how or when or what to say when I came back." Ginny let out a sigh, feeling as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

"I know, Gin, I guessed that was what had happened. But you're back. You're here. And, we've kind of started this weird tradition over the years. Weasley Week, that's what all the kids call it. Everyone takes the week off work and just hangs around, like old times. Somehow we ended up with a birthday on every day of the week with the whole family. Tonight's the first night. Why not stay? It'll be a good chance to reconnect.You know your family will welcome you back with open arms."

"It's not my family I'm worried about."

"C'mon Ginny, if you don't do it now, you never will. Do you really think it's fair to have Kara grow up without her family? And is it fair to you to leave yourself alienated? And most importantly, is it fair to leave me without my best friend any longer?" Hermione grinned.

"I want to come back, 'Mione, I really do. I miss you and Ron and Mum's cooking. I just, it's going to be so hard. What am I going to say?"

"You'll figure it out. I'll be here for you, no matter what."

"What if everything goes horribly?"

"It won't, not if you really don't want it to."

Ginny took a deep breath and thought about her options. This was her chance to get back to her old life. She wanted it desperately, but a nagging voice in the back of her head told her that no one would understand. But an even louder voice was telling her that Bill still had Kara, and in effect, her hands were tied on the issue, because if Ginny left now, she'd end up with a hoard of Weasleys at her doorstep sometime later on. Ginny sighed; she knew what she had to do.

"Okay, I'll stay and see everyone again," Ginny said, speaking the words as if they were her death sentence, "But if it doesn't work, and everything goes bad, I reserve the right to go back to my anonymous existence." Ginny knew that she'd never be able to go back to hiding, but the words made her feel a little better.

Hermione grinned and hugged her friend. She was glad to have her best friend back.

"Thanks, 'Mione, for helping me figure things out," Ginny said.

"You know that's what I'm here for."

"Now where's Bill? Ginny looked around the living room.

"I haven't seen Bill all day."

"But he came here. I saw him toss the floo powder in the fireplace and say 'the Burrow'."

A look of realization crossed Hermione's face. "WWW floo powder. They came up with it a while ago. It doesn't listen to what you say; it listens to what you think. I had to ban it from my house. My two oldest, Andrew and Jess, thought it was great fun to use it to sneak out to somewhere they weren't supposed to be."

"So then where are they then? Bill's got my daughter somewhere."

"Well, my guess would be my house. The Ron, Fred, George, and the kids are over there.

Molly, Arthur, Alicia, Angelina, and Fleur are over there. I was supposed to be coming over in a few minutes. It's Jessica and Andrew's birthday today."

Ginny nodded. "So everyone's over there?" She was starting to get more nervous by the second.

"Well not _everyone_, Charlie's out of the country. Tonight's a full moon so Lupin won't be there. Tonks is away on auror business. And a few people will be over later."

"Right, so that means I have to go over there, too?"

"Yes, Ginny, you do. You can't just stand her in the middle of your parents' living room."

Hermione pushed Ginny toward the fireplace and tossed some floo powder in the fireplace. "Ron and Hermione Weasley's," Hermione said clearly, "Go, Gin, I'll apparate over."

Ginny followed Hermione's instructions and stepped into the fireplace.

* * *

Ginny landed on her feet and looked around, unsure of where she was. Once she got her grounding, she could tell it was Ron and Hermione's kitchen. She looked around, wondering if there was anyone else in the room, but she found the room empty. There was a pop next to Ginny and Hermione appeared next to her.

"What do you think?" Hermione said, looking around the room.

Ginny looked around the warm wood cabinets, shelves of books, several plates of food sitting out on one of the counters. "I like it. It's very homey," Ginny answered.

"Thanks."

"Now where is everyone? I thought you said they'd all be here?"

Hermione shrugged. "Probably outside. There wasn't enough room in here for everyone, so we're set up out back." Hermione motioned toward a window.

Sure enough, on closer inspection, Ginny could see a few kids running around in the lawn. Ginny couldn't help but smile.

"Where do you s'pose Bill and my daughter are?" Ginny asked.

"Hey Gin-Gin," came Bill's voice as he sauntered into the room, as if on cue. Kara tailed behind him, "We were wondering when you'd be joining us."

"What would you have done if I hadn't been home?" Hermione asked.

"I'd have come over to the Burrow in a few minutes. Thanks, though, 'Mione, I owe you one. I wasn't looking forward to persuading Gin to stay."

"The only thing you will be looking forward to is a good bat bogey hex," Ginny interjected, pulling her wand from her back pocket.

"Ginny, calm down. You're going to have bigger battles to fight," Hermione said calmingly.

Ginny sighed, "Fine." But she gave in more so that she wouldn't have to hex her brother in front of her daughter than Hermione's calming words.

"Mum, do we have to leave?" Kara asked.

Ginny shook her head. "I was thinking we could stay for a bit, what do you think?"

Kara pumped her fist in the air. "Yes!"

"I should probably get this over, shouldn't I?" Ginny asked Hermione.

"The longer you wait, the harder it'll be."

Ginny sighed and nodded.

"C'mon, this way," Hermione said, walking toward the back door.

Ginny, Bill, and Kara followed Hermione out to what Ginny supposed was the back yard. As Ginny emerged, she glanced around the open yard. There was a table along one side filled with food. A large group of people was gathered there, talking in small groups and watching the children who were running across the lawn. Ginny couldn't help but smile at the scene before her. It was as she'd always pictured how things would be when they all got older.

"How do you want to do this?" Hermione asked Ginny quietly.

"As quickly and painlessly as possible," Ginny whispered in response.

"Hey everyone!" Bill called "Look who I've brought!"

"So much for quick and painless," Ginny muttered under her breath. She was about to send Bill that bat-bogey hex she'd been threatening earlier, but she realized that everyone from around the lawn had stopped to stare at her.

She gave a small wave, unsure of what to do. "Hey all," Ginny said nervously as they all stared at her.

And all hell broke loose.

Most everyone's jaws dropped. A few people dropped the plates of food they'd been holding. Ginny was even quite sure she'd seen Alicia faint. All of the men stood staring at her, dumbfounded. Even the children had stopped their games to watch. The only one who seemed to be unfazed by the whole situation was Molly Weasley. Everyone stood and watched as the matriarch of the Weasley family took a few steps forward toward Ginny.

"Ginny?" she asked disbelievingly.

"Hi mum," Ginny said faintly, then gaining the tiniest bit of confidence, took a few steps forward so she stood right in front of her mother.

Molly Weasley, unable to form any words for the tears of joy at seeing her daughter that had been gone for so long, simply gave Ginny a bone crushing hug. "I missed you, Mum," Ginny said softly.

Molly stepped back to the group, and immediately, she was smothered by hugs from the rest of the group. Finally, most of the group backed off, leaving only Ron standing in front of the sister he'd missed so much.

"Where have you been?" he asked, stating what was on everyone else's mind.

"It's not important," Ginny answered dismissively.

"Why did you leave?"

"That's not important either."

"I'm not going to say that I'm not still angry for you leaving all of us, but it's good to have you home, sis." Ron hugged Ginny tightly and Ginny felt herself grinning. She'd missed her family so much. She'd never forgive Bill for doing this, but it was good to see everyone.

"Well come on, everyone," Molly said in a loud voice, "This is a party and now we have even more to celebrate."

Ginny noted that her mum hadn't changed a bit. Everyone started to move again, but Ginny stopped them. "Wait, there's something I have to tell everyone," Ginny said.

"What is it, Gin?" her father asked.

Ginny turned around to see that Kara was standing so she was half-hidden behind Bill. "Kara, come here," Ginny whispered to the girl. Kara walked forward slowly, nervous at the thought of meeting everyone. She put on a small smile. Ginny turned back around to her family and put her arm around her daughter's shoulder. "This is my daughter, Kara," Ginny said.

The looks of shocks rivaled those that Ginny'd seen just minutes before. "Hi everybody," Kara said in an uncharacteristically shy tone, "I'm sorry I don't know all of your names."

Molly grinned at the girl. "Well then, we'd best get you introduced then shouldn't we?" Molly said in a cheerful tone. "First off, I'm Molly, but you can call me Grandma…"

Ginny couldn't help but grin as she watched Kara being introduced to her family. She felt the urge to be helping with the introductions, but her mum seemed to have it covered.

"Thank you, Mione, for making me come back," Ginny said to her best friend.

"What are friends for?" Hermione answered, smiling.

Ginny hugged her friend. "I think I'll go wander for a bit. Catch up with everyone. See how many questions I can dodge."

Ginny found herself wandering the party aimlessly. Finally, she found Alicia and Angela sitting at a table and joined them. Soon they were catching up like nothing had happened.

"Mum! Mum!" Ginny heard Kara yell a few minutes later.

Ginny looked around the yard to see her daughter running toward the table followed by two redheaded kids, a boy and a girl. The two were obviously twins as the resemblance between them was incredible.

"What is it Kara?" Ginny asked as her daughter came to a stop next to the table, "And who do you have following you?"

"This is Jessica and Andrew," Kara answered. Ginny recognized the names. They were Ron and Hermione's, "And guess what! They're turning eleven today! This'll be their first year at Hogwarts, too."

"Well it's very nice to meet you, Jessica, Andrew." Ginny shook both of their hands.

"Nice to meet you, Aunt Ginny," Jessica answered quietly. Ginny could tell the girl was a bit shy, just like she herself had been her first year at Hogwarts.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, ma'am," Andrew said, bowing deeply.

"You are such a prat, Andrew." Jessica smacked her brother upside the head. _Oh well, _Ginny thought_ not as shy as I thought._

"Jessica! Do not call your brother a prat!" Alicia interjected.

"Sorry Aunt Alicia," Jessica answered, though Ginny could tell she didn't mean it.

"Well, I'll talk to you later, Mum," Kara said, running off before her mother had a chance to say anything.

"See ya, Aunt Ginny!" Andrew called over his shoulder.

Ginny chuckled as they disappeared around the side of the house.

"Oh you laugh now," Angelina said, shaking her head, "But those have a mix of Mione's smarts, Ron's lack of common sense, and they got Fred and George's love for a good prank. I hate to see what they'll do to Hogwarts next year."

Ginny laughed. "Yeah, and add to that my daughter. Sure she looks harmless, but she's already proved time and time again that she can out prank me."

"Out prank you? And she's friends with Andrew and Jessica? Oh, Snape better watch his back next year," Alicia said, laughing.

Ginny heard a loud pop quite a ways behind her that she recognized as someone apparating. Alicia and Angelina's eyes both locked on something behind her shoulder, then looked at her with sympathy.

"What?" Ginny groaned. She grudgingly turned around in her seat.

"Where are the birthday twins?" The man on the deck called.

"Over here! And look who we've met!" Jessica yelled from the side lawn.

_Oh no, not him_ Ginny thought regretting for the first time that evening her choice to come back.

* * *

_**AN: So, would call this a small cliffie… except the next chapter's going up in like three seconds. Whatever. So, yeah, uh, review, if you would be so kind. I'll love you forever.**_


	4. quatre

**_AN: so, realized I did not mention my beta Miss I-Have-A-Countdown-Till-The-First-Day-of-School Fink. ((We have: 41 days, 16 hrs, and 16 mins until the first bell of the first day, lol)) so, yeah, her penname is Kool-Aid-Chika68. Check it out. _**

_**Disclaimer: See previous. Still lazy.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**_Recap: _Oh no, not him _Ginny thought regretting for the first time that evening her choice to come back.

* * *

"Uncle Harry! Uncle Harry!" Jessica yelled as she ran towards a man with messy black hair and a wide grin. Andrew was right on her tail and even Kara was a few paces behind._**

"Hello Jess, Andrew," Harry Potter responded with a smile, hugging his favorite niece and nephew and not even noticing the other girl standing there.

"Harry, guess what!" Jessica said in an excited tone.

"Your parents finally went a day without bickering? We've been hoping ever since Hogwarts," Harry guessed with a grin at Ron, who had just walked up.

"Hey, I resent that," Ron said with a smile, but his expression changed quickly to one that resembled nervousness, "but Harry, I really have to talk to you. It's important."

"Dad, you're interrupting," Jessica said in an annoyed tone, "As I was saying, Andrew and I met a new-"

"-Harry, mate, I _really_ need to talk to you," Ron interrupted in an anxious tone.

"Just a minute, Ron, let your daughter finish her sentence, at least," Harry responded, "Now, what were you saying, Jess? A new…"

"…cousin," Jessica answered.

"Harry," Ron interrupted again, even more urgently.

Harry ignored Ron. "A new cousin?" He questioned in a very confused tone.

"Yeah, this is Kara," Jessica said, pushing the other girl forward. Kara smiled at him and Harry smiled back, but his mind was whirring with confusion.

"What are your parents' names?" Harry asked in the same confused tone.

"Well, I don't know about my dad," Kara said with a shrug, "but my mom's name is Ginevra, but most people just call her Ginny."

Harry stared at the girl, disbelief filling him. He turned slowly to look at Ron, who was staring at his feet. "I told you I need to talk to you," Ron said weakly.

Harry continued to stare.

"C'mon, mate, let's go inside," Ron said, putting a hand on Harry's shoulder, "Andrew, Jess, Kara, stay."

Harry was too filled with too many nameless emotions to do anything but follow Ron inside.

* * *

Five minutes later, Ron and Harry were sitting in a cozy living room, each with a butterbeer in his hand. 

"Ginny? She's back?" Harry asked softly, speaking the first words since they'd come inside.

Ron nodded.

"When? Why? How?" Harry's tone was now more anxious, as if trying to gather as much information as possible as fast as possible.

Ron told him to take a deep breath, then told him the small bit of the story he knew, about Bill and Kara, and their chance meeting in Diagon Alley. Harry said nothing and his face gave away no emotion. When Ron finished, both sat silently for nearly a minute.

"She has a daughter," Harry said quietly, trying to take it all in, "How old is Kara?"

Ron pondered momentarily. "Well, she's going to Hogwarts this year, so I'd guess around 11."

Harry rested his head in his head and sighed. "I've got to think Ron. Tell Jessica and Andrew I'll be out in time to blow out the candles."

"Okay, but Harry?"

Harry looked up at where Ron was standing in the doorway.

"The answers to all your questions aren't in here, they're outside with Ginny."

Harry said nothing.

* * *

"…I've got to leave, Mione, I can't stay here. I can't deal with this tonight," Ginny was saying for—if Hermione had counted correctly—the thirteenth time since Harry arrived on the scene. 

Hermione calmly took a sip of her lemonade. "Ginny, you're not going anywhere. You have to talk to him sometime," she said reasonably.

"But it doesn't have to be tonight…" Ginny finally stopped pacing, having noticed that Kara, Jessica, and Andrew had been watching her pace madly across the grass.

"Yes it does, or you'll just keep avoiding it."

Ginny sighed, letting her head fall heavily—as well as painfully—to the table and didn't lift it back up. "You're right," Ginny sighed, "I know you are. I just… Why did I leave, Mione? Why did I put myself in this position in the first place?"

"You left because you were scared, and you were just a kid. We all make mistakes as we're growing up and this was yours," Hermione said in an almost motherly tone, "But all of us have to own up to our mistakes and deal with them as we grow and mature. So stop acting like the kid you're not and talk to him."

Ginny nodded solemnly. "All right, as soon as he comes out."

* * *

Across the lawn, three eleven-year-olds were leaning against the railing of the patio, discussing Harry and Ginny's reaction to seeing each other. 

"That's probably the strangest thing I've seen Harry do in a while," Jessica was saying, "Get all clamed up like that."

Andrew nodded. "It was like he stopped breathing or something… just stared… weird."

"And the oddest thing was that it wasn't figuring out that he had a new niece or anything and being confused, it was hearing about Aunt Ginny."

"And don't forget my mom's reaction," Kara pointed out, "When she saw Harry, she looked, well, almost terrified."

"I don't know if terrified is the right word, though," Jessica said, "She didn't look scared like he was going to hurt her or something, she just looked like a kid who's about to get busted for doing something really bad."

"Guilty?" Andrew supplied.

Jessica and Kara nodded. "Absolutely," Kara agreed.

"So what's up with them? Kara, do you know if your Mom and Harry used to know each other well, or something? Or like, did they not get along?" Jessica asked.

Kara shrugged. "I dunno. I don't know much about my mom's life before she had me. She never really talked to me about Hogwarts or anything. And I don't know anything about Harry. Who is he, anyway?"

The twins gawked at her. "Only the most famous and important wizard in nearly a century! He's Harry Potter! Didn't you see the scar?" Jessica asked.

Kara stared at them blankly.

"Oh goodness!" Jessica exclaimed, "I forgot you didn't grow up around magic as we have. Oh well, you can't go to Hogwarts without knowing Harry's story."

Jessica launched into the story of the boy who lived and his adventures at Hogwarts. Along with Andrew's help, she told most of the story in just twenty minutes and was to the year after Harry graduated, Voldemort's defeat.

"…and this is where my knowledge gets a bit fuzzy and so do all the books, too," Jessica was saying, "I know Harry stayed at Hogwarts, being a teacher for a cover-up to be in the safest place in all the wizarding world. But, well, when Mum and Dad talk about it, they always do this little exchange with their eyes, like there's something they're not telling us."

"Like what?" Kara asked, completely wrapped up in the story.

Jessica shrugged. "I always suspected he had another reason to stay. But, obviously, I don't have any cold hard facts to back it up. Anyway, the Final Battle took place at the end of the year.

"Voldemort attacked Hogwarts on late June morning, but thanks to the spies on our side, we knew they were coming. The battle was long, but our side defended the school well. Sixth and seventh years that volunteered to help fought alongside dozens of aurors, Order members, and ordinary citizens from neighboring towns. Voldemort showed up just as the sun was going down. Harry lured him to the Great Hall, as was planned. The doors were shut as soon as old Moldy Voldie walked in."

Here, Andrew took over, "They say the battle in the Hall lasted nearly three hours. Then there was a loud boom and Harry emerged, stumbling, bloody, and dazed, but victorious none-the-less."

"Wow," Kara said in an awed tone, "But that doesn't explain anything that happened today with him and my mum."

Jessica's shoulder's slumped. "Yeah, we know. We're just not sure. Every time we've heard the story your mum's never been mentioned," she said, "To be completely honest, we never knew much about her. We kind of presumed she had died. We'd only heard her name once her twice, when we'd run across and old picture of her, but Mum and Dad would always changed the subject. So, I guess, do you know anything that could explain what happened today with Harry and your mum?"

Kara shook her head. "No, not really. Like I said, Mum doesn't talk about school and her past. The only things I overheard today were that Mum left when she was pregnant with me. I think Bill said something about the night of the battle when we were waiting for Mum to come here. I'd assume he meant the Final Battle."

They all sat silently for a moment, lost in thought. Suddenly, Jessica bounded from the railing with a gasp. "Oh my, oh my goodness," she was saying.

"What, Jess," Andrew asked.

"Nothing, I just, I had an idea. I'll have to do some research of course. Old school books, and such. Oh my, this could be big, really-- I'll talk to you later."

With that, she was bounding inside the house.

Kara turned to Andrew with an amused look. "Is she always that-"

"-spastic?" Andrew offered.

Kara laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, most of the time."

* * *

_**AN: And there it is people. I'm about half way done with chapter 5 and I'm stuck here my dad's house, so I'm working on it whenever I get bored. Pleez review! I'll give you a cookie!**_


	5. cinq

_**AN: Hey everybody! Here's chapter five. So, I'm just going to say right now that I started this story before HBP, and I'm not going to work-in the whole deal that happened in HBP… so just slap Pre-HBP on it… I'm continuing it like I started it… **_

**_Disclaimer: I'm not JKR._**

_**AN2: so, apparently I was a bit spacy earlier... posted a really old chapter of a completely different story! It's not even fanfic, LOL! So, anyway, this is the right one, and I appologize who anyone who read that earlier and had to suffer thru it. **_

_**AN3: I just cant seem to get it right today, can I? I finally get the right story up and I put in a disclaimer that spoils part of HBP… I'm truly sorry, I thought it was vague enough that it wouldn't mean anything to those who hadn't read the book yet. I'm SO sorry to anyone who had something spoiled for them. I was obviously mistaken.**_

* * *

Ginny looked up just as Harry emerged from the house. He was squinting from the sun, so Ginny couldn't see if his emerald orbs were directed at her or something else. Either way, she felt her cheeks start to heat.

Ginny had been fully expecting him to come over and confront her about, well, everything. So she was caught off guard when he turned and walked away from the party, looking rather lost. Ginny turned to Hermione with a 'What now?' expression.

"Go talk to him," Hermione said firmly, tipping her head in Harry's direction.

Ginny nodded, then mustering up all her courage, rose from her chair. If she hadn't been so focused on putting one foot in front of the other, she would have noticed the noise of the party die down to near silence in the next few seconds.

As she grew closer, every step took even more willpower. But Ginny forced herself to keep going. Ten steps… nine… eight… seven six…

Suddenly, Harry turned around, saying, "Why is everyone so… quiet.." he let his sentence drop as he spotted Ginny not eight feet away. He looked at her expectantly, his heart filled with hurt, confusion, and a desire for answers, but most of all a desire to have things the way they used to be.

Ginny pointedly avoided his gaze, and cursed herself as she felt a blush start. "Hi, Harry," she said shyly.

His immediate desire was to tell her everything he was feeling and had felt for the last eleven years. He wanted to tell her just how much it had hurt him when she had left. Instead, he replied softly, "Hi, Ginny."

"How've you been?" Ginny asked, finding the tiniest bit of Gryffindor courage she still had. She still refused to meet his eyes.

"Okay." _Missing you every day since you left. It's been hell._

"That's good."

There was an awkward silence, both avoiding the other's eyes. In the background, the noise of the party was starting up again, the partygoers realizing that this conversation wasn't going to be quite as exciting as anticipated.

"So, how about you?" Harry asked, finally breaking the silence.

"Hmm?" Ginny asked, her daydreaming interrupted.

"How're things going for you?" _Do you miss me, too?_

"Oh, okay, you know." _More than you could know._

"What are you doing for a living?"

Ginny's face lit up. "Oh, I just opened up my own clothing shop in muggle London." She loved her funky little shop in Soho. "How about you? Playing quidditch?

Harry gave a chuckle, a sound that caused Ginny's heart to skip a beat. _Down girl_ she chastised herself.

"Nah, no quidditch in my life these days, unless it's to help the Gryffindor team during practices. Other than that, I'm still teaching DADA at Hogwarts."

"Really? I-" surprised, she'd met his gaze. They'd made her breath catch in her throat. Time seemed to pause momentarily.

"Ginny?" Harry asked, knocking her out of her reverie.

"Hm?" She broke off the eye contact.

"What were you saying?"

"Oh, just that I though the teaching thing had been a temporary gig. I always thought you wanted to go into pro quidditch. You were always talking about it."

"Well, I was a wreck after the Final Battle-"

_After I left _Ginny added mentally. She felt a pang of guilt in her heart.

Harry's tone grew more distant. "-and I kind of took solace in my teaching. It was the only thing that kept me going. And I guess after that year, I just couldn't picture doing anything else for a living."

Another awkward silence spread between them. "Uh, I should probably go. I'll talk to you later, Harry," Ginny said self-consciously.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, okay, are you going to be here all week?"

Ginny nodded. "That seems to be the plan."

"Okay, well, maybe sometime we can talk. You know, really talk. About old times."

Ginny wanted to run home screaming at the prospect, but she knew she couldn't do that. And deep down, she knew that on the list of people who deserved answers, he was right at the top of the list. So grudgingly, she nodded. "I'll see you around."

Without waiting for a response, she walked off towards the party. Her heart was beating like mad and she wanted desperately to do nothing more than go home, curl up in a ball, and cry.

* * *

"Andrew, Kara, wait up!" Jessica called running out of the house, "Where are you going?"

Andrew and Kara paused mid-step and turned around. "To go bug Fred and George!" Andrew yelled as Jessica ran towards them, "Done with our 'research' so soon?"

Jessica took a moment to catch her breath. "No, Dad said I have to wait until after the party to rummage through his old school stuff," she replied in an annoyed tone, "Totally unreasonable."

"Yeah, because it's not like it's our party or anything," Andrew said sarcastically.

Jessica just rolled her eyes. "So, did I miss anything?"

Kara nodded, "Yeah, Mum went over and talked to Harry," Kara said.

"Really? What happened?" All of the sudden, Jessica was excited.

Kara told her the basic gist of the conversation. Jessica nodded enthusiastically at every word.

"They were really awkward, you said, right?" Jessica asked at the end.

Kara nodded.

"Incredibly," Andrew agreed.

Jessica grinned. "Oh, this is good. Or, well, it could mean something good. I just, have to check a few-"

"-Andrew! Jessica! Time to blow out the candles. Come over here!" Hermione called across the lawn.

"C'mon!" Andrew yelled at Jessica and Kara, already running across the grass.

The girls ran after him at full speed.

* * *

Two hours later, candles had been extinguished, presents unwrapped, and the party was winding down. People were helping Ron and Hermione clean up the dishes and put away the tables while the youngest of the children were falling asleep where they stood.

"Where are you staying, Gin?" Hermione asked, levitating a stack of dishes.

"Oh, umm, I really hadn't thought about it," Ginny said, a worried look crossing her face.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure Molly'd love to have you at the Burrow. I'd invite you to stay here, of course, but I'm full up! Both Bill's and Charlie's families are staying here. Well, minus the kids. All of them from about eight—Charlie's daughter, Shelby—and up stay over in the family room at the Burrow. They make it like a big party. Lots of cocoa, I hear. Kara should have fun with them.

Ginny nodded. "Yeah, okay, that sounds good. I'll go talk to Mum."

Hermione waved her away.

Ginny found Mrs. Weasley sitting on the steps of the porch. "Hey, Mum?" Ginny questioned, talking a seat next to her.

"Yes, Ginny dear?" Molly answered.

"Um, well, I kind of promised Mione that I'd stay for Weasley Week or whatever-" Molly chuckled at this "-but I didn't realized that you all stayed here and at the Burrow, so I was wondering if Kara and I-"

"-could stay at the Burrow? Of course, dear, you're more than welcome."

Ginny gave her mother a hug. "Thanks. I'm so in over my head here, Mum."

"Well that's to be expected, running off like you did."

"Well, I know, but I just didn't think it would be this hard."

"You'll come through with flying colors, Gin, you always have." Molly grabbed Ginny in a bone crushing embrace.

"Mum, about tonight, don't expect Kara and I immediately; we have to go home and get some clothes and things. We weren't exactly prepared for this." Ginny gave a tired smile.

"That's fine. Arthur and I were just about to head home. I think that Charlie's oldest, Julie, just went over there with Bill's daughter, Shelby and Percy's son, James. They'll be setting up the kids' room, moving furniture and such. Just come on over when you're ready. You'll be staying in your old room."

"Thanks Mum."

"Molly, are you ready to go?" Arthur said, popping his head out the door.

"Yes, yes, coming dear," Molly said, pushing herself off the steps, "I'll see you in a bit, Ginny."

Ginny smiled and waved. When they'd shut the door again, Ginny set off to find Hermione again.

"Hey, can I give you a hand with that?" Ginny asked, spotting Hermione dangerously balancing three large stacks of plates in her arms. Hermione grinned thankfully and handed Ginny one of the stacks.

"Thanks, Gin," Hermione said as they started inside, "So, everything all set for you to stay at the Burrow?"

Ginny nodded. "Yep, Mum said it was no problem. It might be crazy with all those kids, though," she said, a tiny bit of nervousness creeping into her voice.

Hermione laughed and nodded. "Crazy, but fun."

Ginny grabbed the door for Hermione and the scene that presented itself looked like a disaster area. Dishes were piled on the table, tilting precariously to this way and that. There were more dishes piled in the sink, and leftover food on the kitchen counters. All around, children were bidding their parents good night, and there was a steady stream of people disappearing into the emerald flames of the fireplace. Hermione let out an exhausted sigh as she set her piles of dishes next to the sink.

Ginny did the same. "Do you want me to stay and help clean up?" she offered genuinely.

Hermione smiled and shook her head. "Nah, that's what husbands are for," she said with a wink.

"Huh?" Ron said from across the crowded room.

"Nothing, babe," Hermione yelled back.

"Mum?" Jessica asked suddenly. Ginny hadn't even noticed when she walked up.

"Yes, honey?" Hermione asked sweetly.

"Do I feel like I have a fever?"

Hermione's brow furrowed as she felt her daughter's forehead. "You don't feel like it. Do you feel sick?"

Jessica put on her sweetest pity-me face. "My stomach really hurts." Ginny could see right through the girl's act, but only because she'd had years of practice. This girl had talent.

"Oh, maybe you ate too much cake."

"Yeah, that's probably it. It'll probably get better once I get over to Grandma and Grandpa's house." Jessica turned as though to walk toward the fireplace.

"Oh no you don't. If you're not feeling well, a late night of sweets isn't going to do anything to help. I'm afraid you'll just have to sleep here."

Jessica's face fell. "Oh, but Mum, I can't miss a night of Weasley Week! I'll miss all the fun!"

"I'm sorry, dear, I really am, but I can't have you getting sick. No arguments."

"Fine." Jessica turned on her heal and stormed into the living room, but Ginny saw satisfied smile as she turned the corner.

"Oh, I do hope she's not getting ill," Hermione said worriedly in the way only a mother can.

Ginny cracked a smile, "Oh, I'm sure she'll be feeling just great by morning."

* * *

"What was the point of that?" Andrew demanded as Jessica turned the corner, "You'll miss all the fun!"

"Oh that's what you think," Jessica said dismissively, "You know Mum and Dad, they'll put magic to work cleaning up this mess and head for bed. I'll have just enough time to do find what I need for research from Mum and Dad's old trunks and then as soon as everyone's in bed, I'll leave a note saying something to the effect of that I woke up very early and decided to head on over to the Burrow and to look for me there, then I'll pull out some of Fred and George's wonderful floo powder and pop on over to the Burrow. They'll never know."

"Genius, couldn't have done better myself."

"Well, of course not."

Andrew glared at his sister.

"Kara, we need to get home and grab some clothes!" came a yell from Ginny from the other room.

"I'd better go, guys. I'll see you at the Burrow." Just saying the words made Kara excited. She couldn't wait. Andrew and Jessica had told her all about all the fun they had and it sounded like a blast, "I'm coming, Mum!"

"Yeah, and I'd better head on over to the Burrow before anyone gets suspicious," Andrew said.

"All right, see you in a bit."

"Feel better, Jessica!" Kara yelled as she rounded the corner to the kitchen.

"Yeah, Jess, I'll see you in the morning!" Andrew yelled.

Ginny was waiting by the fireplace. As Kara was walking up she grabbed some floo powder and through it in the fireplace. "Ginny Weasley's Apartment!" she said loudly, disappearing into the fireplace.

"See ya, Andrew," Kara said, before following the same steps as her mother.

_**

* * *

Well, there it is… I haven't actually started on chapter 6 yet, because I just got home and then there was HBP that I just couldn't pass up. I'll get working on it this evening. Pleez review!**_


End file.
